Portable devices, such as mobile phones for example, provide various functionalities; through which many use cases may be provided to an end user. The end user is also able to share/transfer files between portable devices (such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, etc.) using well-known solutions such as a Bluetooth (ET) connection, multimedia messaging, a wired connection, swapping memory card, emails, etc.
Various approaches attempt to data transfer characteristics. As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.